A different Fairytail
by taygen403
Summary: This is a three shot! What! Sesshomaru, Naraku, and kougha joined the taichi and who is the new girl that has their interest
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other the usual morning start of making breakfast and preparing to start the daily travel and hunt for the jewel shards. Well at least that was what everyone thought no one expected to come across a girl who single handedly killed an entire nest of wyvern. The first thing that happened when they met the girl was Miroku's punch line the "will you bear my child line" followed by the usual smack from Sango and the sigh from the rest of the newly enlarged group. Yep recently the group had grown. Now we had Sesshomaru and his group now tagging along then we have Kouga and his group and the strangest of all was Naraku. No one had expected him to join but he did, anyway back to the point it seems we will be adding another new member to the group and it's a good thing it's a she or I would go insane from all the guys with just 2 women and a little girl we need more female companions.

"Oh hello it's nice to meet you all my name is Athena Chotohime I am new to these parts and wasn't expecting to be attacked by wyvern." Said the mysterious new girl to the group

"Oh that is okay we can understand and relate we are also unfamiliar with these parts as we as well are new around here." Replied Miroku still holding his stinging cheek

"Anyway you can travel with us as we move along it seems we are…." I tried to say but was rudely interrupted by a idiotic Han-you.

"Oh hell no she aint coming." Spouted and enraged Han-you

"What is wrong with her accompanying us Inu-yasha I see no problems with it." Asked Sango

"Cause we don't need any more annoying wenches around here we already got enough of ya." Rudley replied Inu-yasha

"I see no problem with her joining besides the girls could use some more female companions." Naraku Interjected

"Indeed this Sesshomaru sees no problem with it so she will continue on her journey with us." Replied Sesshomaru coolly

"Well thank you I could use some companions it does often get lonely traveling alone." Thanked Athena

Over the next few days we realized Athena was able to hold her own so Inu-yasha quit complaining so much plus the male population (mainly Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga) took interest in her all of them thinking that she was a rare beauty and all (even Sesshomaru) attempted to court her. And during the whole process Athena was able to pick up on the boys advances on her so she tried her best to stay away from them although that was hard when Sesshomaru's adopted daughter treated her like a mother. And Naraku's incarnation Kanna saw her as a mother figure as well.

(At the hot spring a distance away from camp)

"Um Athena how would you like to stay with us for awhile?" I asked

"Oh how much I would enjoy it." Replied Athena

"That's great that means we can be like sisters" added Sango excitedly

(back at camp three men are thinking the same thing in there minds)

'How on earth am I going to get Athena to be mine she would be a great mate and watching her care and tend to the young children and kit of the group only helps me to imagine her caring for my offspring'

_'It is obvious what you must do you must try harder to court her if not then it is useless to attempt to court her do you not see that there are 2 others trying to court her as well'_

'True the other two are also trying to court. Wait who are you?'

_'ugh you truly are an idiot to not even now your inner demon when it is talking to you now follow my directions and try harder to get her to be our mate idiot'_

And just as their inner demons had finished that last sentence Sango, Kagome, and Athena all returned looking at renewed. As they sat down and enjoyed the new peace and serenity of the evening they all knew something was bound to happen. And as they predicted it, it happened. Shippou had so conveniently decided to show Rin and Kanna a new technique he had learned and as he performed and sent it flying it hit Athena making her fly across camp and into the arms of Sesshomaru. We all held our breath as we waited for Sesshomaru to attack her for 'landing on his person' but it never came instead he gracefully picked her up and flew up into the night sky. As they flew Athena had the strange feeling that this is what she wanted, she wanted to stay in this man's arms and no one will tear them apart.

"Athena I need to ask you something" Sesshomaru said in a emotional tone

"yes what is it Sesshomaru" Athena asked

"I want you to be mine" answered Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru felt very nervous as he waited for Athena to answer his question which was more of a statement. And finally she did with a happy and emotional 'Yes'. Over the next few days Sesshomaru and Athena had been disappearing. Of course by now everyone knew about them and understood that they just needed to be alone. Everyone was acting normal and everything was fine until the morning after they returned from a 3 day break away from the group.

Athena and Sesshomaru had returned the night before and everything was normal until Athena got sick to her stomach from breakfast and immediately Kagome and Sango dragged Athena away into the forest everyone at camp seemed normal. Yet the entire time that the girls were gone Sesshomaru was having a conversation with his inner demon.

_'Mate is sick what should we do'_

'I don't know we just have to wait until she gets back'

_'Hey did you notice that her aura has changed recently like it feels like there are two of them to her aura'_

'No I didn't sense a difference anyway do you know what it may be'

_'Yes I do'_

'Well what is it'

'_Well she could be pregnant with our pup'_


	2. Chapter 2

The day started out like every other Athena and Sesshomaru woke up first and waited for the rest of the group to wake.

Over the time that Athena and Sesshomaru have been together Naraku and Kouga had forgotten their feelings for Athena and have moved on Kouga turned his affection to Ayame and Naraku turned his affection to Kagome.

Things started to get rough Athena was in agony from what the group thought as pre-contractions to get her ready for the birth they all thought that it was normal that is until Athena droped in agony from the pain. Luckily they were traveling close to a village so they rushed Athena to the village to see if the local priestess can remedy her pain.

While sitting in the hut the priestess felt Athena's Stomach and had a troubled face so she rushed the men out of the hut.

After a few hours the local priestess left the hut followed by Kagome and Sango. As soon as they left Sesshomaru rushed inside.

"Kagome what's going on."

"Athena lost the baby the priestess said that It is from all the traveling that we have been doing she also said Athena is not to be on her feet for at least a week"

"WHAT WE ARE NOT WAITING FOR A WEEK FOR HER TO RECOVER"

"Inuyasha we will wait whether you like it or not she needs to recover."

"WENCH I SAID WE WILL NOT WAIT"

Finally the group came to a decision that Sesshomaru would stay for a week with Athena then they would catch up.

Finally a week had passed and Athena and Sesshomaru were catching up to the group the entire time Athena was useless she couldn't defend herself. then they finally caught up.

"Sesshomaru, Athena hey guys welcome back. Athena how are you doing how are you holding up."

"Yea thanks for worrying but I don't want you to so please don't. Is there a hot spring nearby I would like to bathe and relax a little." After Kagome pointed the way to the nearby hot spring Sesshomaru warned us about Athena not being like herself.

"Athena is acting unusual she couldn't defend herself while we were traveling she is acting like a defenseless human child."

"WHAT!"

"Inuyasha voice down Athena might hear you."

"I told you that she was useless and that we didn't need another wench like you Kagome."

"Inuyasha be nice you do not need to…"

"SHUT UP SANGO, KAGOME YOU AND ATHENA AND SANGO ARE JUST SOME WEAK HUMAN FEMALES YOU KAGOME COULD NEVER MEASURE UP TO KIKYO." And with that Inuyasha jumped into the forest and away from the group.

After Inuyasha left Miroku tried to comfort Sango while Naraku tried to comfort Kagome from being called weak human women.

AT THE HOT SPRING

You can hear sobs coming from Athena as she tried to find comfort in the nice warm spring which wasn't going very well. All of a sudden Athena was Startled by the sudden screams from Inuyasha.

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP SANGO, KAGOME YOU AND ATHENA AND SANGO ARE JUST SOME WEAK HUMAN FEMALES YOU KAGOME COULD NEVER MEASURE UP TO KIKYO."

'I wonder what that was it sounded like Inuyasha most likely pissed off at the girls again.'

_Rustle_

Athena jumped at the sudden rustle from the bushes behind her she imediatly jumped up and grabed a dagger but she moved to fast and had a sharp pain go through her stomach but she didnt let that stop her from confronting her unexpected visitor.

"Who is there show yourself. I will attack"

"Miroku is that you, if it is you should go back to Sango I heard Inuyasha yell most likely yelling at Sango and Kagome you should go and comfort her."

"you would dare to confuse this Sesshomaru with that perverted Hentai."

"Sesshomaru? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I could have Attacked you not that it would do any good but seriously warn me next time."

"Very well this Sesshomaru will warn Mate that I am appearing."

"Thank you. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"This Sesshomaru needs to ask you something very Improtant."


	3. Chapter 3

"This Sesshomaru needs to ask you something very important"

"Sesshomaru can't this wait until I am done with my bath"

"No this Sesshomaru can't wait I need to ask you now so we can start working on this right away"

"Alright what is it"

"How would you feel about trying again?"

"Trying what, what are you planning Sesshomaru?"

"I am talking about a child"

"You mean try to get pregnant again"

"Yes"

"Yes, oh Sesshomaru yes I want a child so much"

_Rustle Rustle_

"Sesshomaru what was that"

"Get behin…."

Before Sesshomaru got to finish that sentence a giant bear demon came running through the bushes charging straight for Athena. Sesshomaru attempted to get in front of Athena but was to late the bear demon scooped up Athena and ran off in the other direction.

"Sesshomaru what was that where is Athena"

"_grr bear ran off with are mate. You must chase"_

"omaru…shomaru…..Sesshomaru…SESSHOMARU"

"what?"

"What type of demon ran off with Athena"

"A bear"

"Inuyasha we have to go after her"

"feh no we don't I say good ridons"

"Inuyasha we will go after this Sesshomaru's mate"

**With Athena**

"Let me go you stupid bear. Let me go"

"oh silence little woman. Bear put her down"

"Now little girl you will tell us all about Sesshomaru lord of the west's weaknesses or we will torture you"

"I would rather have you torture me"

"Oh very well then. Bear tie her up to the posts!"

As the bear tied up Athena, Sesshomaru and the rest of the group were trying to find the bear that ran off with Athena.

"Inuyasha you could help she is part of the group"

"Hey never agreed to letting her into the group you guys just let her in"

"Ugh fine, Sesshomaru have you found anything."

"no not yet"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

"what was that"

"Athena!"

**With Athena**

"hahahahaha keep torturing her hahahahahaha"

"pant…this….pant….doesnt…even…..pant…hurt"

"ATHENA! HANG ON WE ARE COMING"

"THERE SHE IS"

"OH MY GOD STOP HURTING HER"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

As the group ran up to where the bear demon and Athena were they noticed that the bear was ripping Athena's stomach to pieces and this only infuriated Sesshomaru more. Sesshomaru smelled Athena's blood before he even saw it when he saw the bear hurting her he charged the demon and cut it in half with his claws.

"Shit you killed my minion you bastard"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

"I am vitaliny catamara. Now if you don't mind I have things to do people to kill so see you next time"

After she left Kagome and Sango ran over to where Athena was and cut her down after she was on the ground the group swarmed around her.

"Guys give Kagome some space so she can work"

"Sango we have a problem…."

"What is it Kagome….."

"Athena she…."

**A/N**

**If you actually are reading this then review and if you enjoy this then look for the sequal. Also this is my first story and your tips on how to make my story better will be very much appreciated, Thanks.**

**Taygen403**


End file.
